1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement in lifting eyes generally and more particularly to retractable lifting eyes requiring minimal vertical space and, therefore, having a low profile, and which have a sealed housing to inhibit the flow of water therepast.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
In the last few years, a new generation of fishing boats has emerged in the market place, namely "flats" boats. These boats are used, primarily, to fish in shallow bay and estuary waters, since they have a very shallow draft; however, they also have a very low free board, which results in a small vertical space between the deck and the hull, particularly in the bow area of the boat. These flats boats also have a large flat deck area for the fishing user to stand and walk upon, while casting, retrieving, polling the boat, and otherwise in the fishing activity. Consequently it is desirable that objects do not protrude above the boat deck to interfere with the fishing persons feet, tackle, or other equipment. A cleat as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,627 is an example of a retractable cleat, which in its retracted or flush position, does not interfere with the fishing person, yet can be manipulated to an up right operative position as a lift eye or cleat. The problem with a device of this nature is that with the limited vertical height available in a flats boat, the vertical movement of the cleat of U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,627 requires more vertical space than the space available on a flats boat. Further, the housing for the cleat is not sealed to prevent the flow of water therepast.